Mrs. Poopybutthole
Mrs. Poopybutthole is the wife of Mr. Poopybutthole and the mother of Baby Poopybutthole. She appeared at the end of "The Rickchurian Mortydate". Biography According to the Rick and Morty animated short, "The Poop In My Pants," Mr. Poopybutthole met Mrs.Poopybutthole at Harry Herpson High School, the school that Morty Smith and Summer Smith attend, but possibly in a different dimension as there are different creatures in the background. The two are shown beating up the Galactic Federation bugs (Gromflamites) in graduation robes, and seems to take place in the end of The Rickshank Rickdemption. Throughout the video, Mr. Poopybutthole and Mrs. Poopybutthole are shown doing things while the different events of Season 3 are happening in the background. She is also shown pregnant, with a photo that very much resembles Beyonce's pregnant photo. Baby Poopybutthole is also featured throughout. Appearance Mrs. Poopybutthole is generally shown wearing purple pants, a pink t-shirt, and the classic top hat. She also always has her blonde hair in a pony tail. Like Mr. Poopybutthole, she has yellow skin, a narrow head, and the top hat. Personality Mrs. Poopybutthole is a maternal, caring woman, generally pleased with her role as a homemaking housewife, as seen by her mildly happy expression, when feeding her baby. She's a quiet and obedient wife and mother, not saying a word of dialogue, for the entire minute and a half of screentime in the Season 3 epilogue. She's calm and patient, maintaining the same happy face, even when Baby Poopybutthole was behaving stubbornly and not eating the food she was feeding him. She understands this is normal childlike behavior, and getting mad or frustrated would not help her with anything. She made the right decision, as Baby Poopybutthole would soon move on to eat the food, which proves her as being wise and competent. During her youth, Mrs. Poopybutthole was very passionate in her romantic relationship with Mr. Poopybutthole, spending much time on dates with him and enjoying herself. Pictures of them together, had her laughing and smiling. She was in tears of joy, upon being proposed to. She's free enough that she posed for an abstract picture of herself, while pregnant, wherein she wore a bikini and sat in a floral environment. When being carried into their apartment room, she had her usual happily content face on, even when her husband was straining himself, trying to keep lifting her up. Her only falling out with her husband was an unexplored incident, where the toxic versions of themselves got into a fight, which shows us that aside from her positive traits, Mrs. Poopybutthole can be loud and raging. She asserted emotional dominance over her husband, still screaming in rage, while he was in tears. Scholastically, Mrs. Poopybutthole is smarter than her husband, graduating high school with a finale grade of 178, compared to Mr. Poopybutthole's 169. Episode Appearances Season 3 *The Rickchurian Mortydate Other *The Poop in My Pants Gallery File:Ms pbh.PNG|Mrs. Poopybutthole pregnant. File:Ms pbh baby.PNG|Mrs. Poopybutthole with her husband, after their son's birth. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Love Interests Category:Poopybutthole Family Category:Articles with conjectural titles